This invention relates to safety descent apparatus for use by steeplejacks, repair of any type of high structures, by firemen or for rescue, escape and searching operations.
One use of this apparatus is to go to one floor below fire where persons are trapped. The user of this apparatus can descend while holding a person to bring him safely down. Another use is to descend the side of a structure to make repairs or to paint. A third use is to descend cliffs for prospecting and recreational purposes.